The Guardian Princess
by Sakura-Hinata-Akatsuki
Summary: Sakura's friends whom she trused more than anything, betrayed her. But Sakura has a big secret. She is ... Read first chapter then you will understand.
1. Chapter 1

_**I started another fanfic but I'm not sure if it is good. So please tell me if i should continue.** _

* * *

"Sakura Haruno. You are under suspicion of committing a serious crime against the leaf."

"What crime are we under suspicion for Fifth-Sama?" I ask

"Working with the enemy." Tsunade say

"But why do they think that?" I whisper

"Jia saw you leave the village with a scroll and give it to a cloaked figure a few miles away from the fire border."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

In case you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Sakura Haruno. It's a very long story. I should probably start from the beginning. I was not born in the leaf; I actually wasn't born in this dimension. I was born in Kukan. Unlike the shinobi world, Kukan does not have shinobi, in Kukan they are called the Shadow Steppers. They don't use jutsus like shinobi do, and they don't use chakra. Instead of jutsus we use Limanas and instead of chakra we have Katsu Energy. My mother and father are one of the guardian shadow steppers, so basically like royalty. My older sister is one year older than me she is eighteen, her name is Saki, she has long dark orange hair that reaches her thighs, and beautiful blue eyes. My little sister Mio, is fourteen, she has long dark pink hair that reaches her waist, and big blue eyes. My other sister Mao, is nine, she has dark orange hair that reaches her knees, and sea foam green eyes. My little brother is five, his name is Sho, and he has dark orange hair and blue eyes. And my real name is Moriko, and my eyes are sea foam green, my real hair color is silver and my hair reaches my knees. Kukan time is different, since it's in a different dimension, so what feels like a year there is really only one day here. No we don't have shorter years, Kukan has 356 days in a year, a day is 24 hours, an hour is sixty minutes, and a minute is 60 seconds, and I'm not even going to go into milliseconds. I came to the shinobi world when I was eleven, because of a war in my world. I go back to visit all the time though secretly of course. When I came to the shinobi world, I had to change my appearance, so I did a basic limana a changed my hair pink and made my forehead huge. I acted like I was born in the leaf and joined the academy, then I was put on team seven, Sasuke left, then Naruto went to train with the toad sage, I got to be Tsunade apprentice, blah blah blah. Well Sasuke came back a year ago, but he wasn't alone, he brought a girl named Jia with him. Everyone thought she was an angel, so kind, so proper, so shy, so strong, but she wasn't. She was evil, she spread lies about me, turned all my friends against me, even Tsunade, and she got me kicked off my team. So I'm all alone. It looks like Jia told another lie about me. I guess this time it's working with the enemy. I'm not going to lie though, I did give a scroll to someone but it was actually my big sister, she told me that we had won the war, so I gave her a scroll/letter that told my sisters and brother how much I missed them and all. There's a lot of other things you need to know too, but you figure them out soon enough.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- **

"Sakura! Did you hear me?" Tsunade growls

"No, Fifth, I'm sorry, please forgive me." I say forcing my body to bow.

'Cha! We don't have to bow to her! She isn't our leader! She doesn't even know the truth about us! And she fired us and dismissed us as her apprentice and believed Jia and told us we were weak! She abandoned us!' Inner yells at me

'I know Inner but until big sister says we can come home we have act like we have been.' I tell her trying to calm her down.'

"I said you will be executed, if you are found guilty!" She yells at me.

"That's nice." I say, just to tick her off.

"Who did you give the scrolls too you pathetic weakling?" I roll my eyes. From the moment I first stepped into the academy to now I have pretending to be weak. It's true I'm not the best shinobi, but I am a very powerful shadow stepper. I could kill every shinobi in this village if I wanted too, and it wouldn't even be hard. They don't know that of course. They think that my name is Sakura Haruno, that I live on the west side of the village with my parents, that I am weak, that this is what I really look like. They know absolutely nothing. My Inner smirks.

"You know, you're not a very nice Hokage." I say smiling

"Who did you give the scrolls to?"

"I didn't give away any scrolls from the leaf. The scroll I gave away was a letter that I needed delivered." I say, which is the truth.

"Okay let's say for a minute, that that is actually true. Who were you sending the letter to?"

"That is private."

"I will have you killed right this instant." Tsunade threatens. I roll my eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I say, just to annoy her

"Yes."

"My little sisters and brother." Tsunade looks confused.

"You don't have any siblings."

"How would you know? You never met my family before, you have never even come to my house, and I never said I didn't have any siblings."

It's silent for a minute, Tsunade tries to stare me down, I just smile. Just then a large explosion outside make the tower shake. We both jump outside.

Time Skip- Twenty Minutes

We are standing in Tsunades office. And by we I mean, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Shizune, Kuranai, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ebisu, Daiki, (he is Kakashi's asuma's Guy's friend so is Haru) Haru, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Jia, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, me, Tsunade, the elders, Sho, Saki, Mio, and Mao.

"Now do you believe me Hokage?" I ask smirking

"Answers now." She growls at me

"What if I don't want to share any information?"

"I am the Hokage."

"So? You were never my leader. I just did what you told me to do because my sister told me too."

"Sakura please just tell us what is going on." One of the elders says. I roll my eyes.

"Okay since you said please. My name is Sakura Haruno. This is my sister Saki, my sister Mao, my sister Mio, and my brother Sho. I was not born in the hidden leaf, I was born in a different world called Kukan. My parents are guardians, basically the king and queen. My sisters and I are the Guardian Princesses and my brother is the Guardian prince. There was a war in my world so I had to come here. The war is now over so I can return to my kingdom and people. Get it, got it, good."

"Waite, you can't just leave." Shizune says

"Yes I can."

"You'll have to get by us." Growls Naruto

"Why are you forcing me to stay in this hell whole? I thought you wanted me to leave, and now I finally can. I am going to go back to my family whether you like it or not."

"We are coming with you." Says one of the elders

"And why would I ever let you tag along?"

"We want to make a peace treaty with your world."

"Why would you need a peace treaty with my world?"

"So they won't try to take over our world."

"Listen, my world wants nothing with yours. Compared to us you are nothing but a bunch of weaklings."

"You are the weakling." Jia yells at me.

Mio walks up to Jia. "You do realize that my big sister can kill everyone in this village in a mere thirty seconds without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah right, one chunin against a whole village."

"In our world we do not have what you call shinobi. We have Shadow Steppers and Guardians. Which are way more powerful than a ninja."

"What are Shadow Steppers and Guardians?" Tsunade asks

"I'll try to explain this to you, but it might be a bit confusing. Ninja's have chakra that they use for jutsus right. Well Shadow Steppers and Guardians have Katsu energy that we use for limanas. My sisters and brother and I are Shadow Steppers and the Princesses and Prince Guardians." My big sister says rubbing her temples

"We're coming with you." Sasuke growls

"Look you can't, we have different rules in our world. Different types of lives, and the people of our world hate you, you are like annoying pests." Sho says

"Stop acting all high and mighty you little freak." Jia says to my brother, she grabs his arm. Not even a second later, I have my hand around Jia's throat.

"I suggest that you listen to what I am going to say next because I am not warning you again. You ever as so much touch my family or insult my family or even look at them in the wrong way, I will kill you without mercy." I throw her against the wall.

"When did you become so fast?" Kiba whispers wide eyed.

"Do I really have to explain this again? I was acting from the moment you laid eyes on me in the academy. I might not be the strongest shinobi when it comes to jutsus, but I am the Guardian Princess of Kukan that means I am one of the strongest Shadow Steppers." I say annoyed

"So you are weak when it comes to shinobi jutsus but when it comes to your type of fighting you are one of the strongest?" Kuranai says

"Must shinobi be so stupid?" Mao asks me

"It is there nature." Saki says scolding Mao. I inwardly smirk.

"I'm letting you come along for only one reason. My mom would kick my butt if she found out that I killed you while leaving the village." I say grinning. Sho groans.

"But they are so annoying Oneechan!" Sho whines

"Stop whining Otouto. Some of you people can come on a few conditions. 1# you cause absolutely no trouble for me or my family. 2# you do exactly what we tell you. 3# you must apologizes to my mother when we get there for coming without notice. 4# if we get into any battles, you have to stay out of it, you are not allowed to use any jutsus or fight anyone or anything. 5# stay out of our way." Saki says. I laugh.

"You can be so scary sometimes Neesan." I say still laughing. She flicks me in the forehead. "Ow. You're so mean." She smirks.

"Decide which of you are coming with us." Mio orders. I feel sudden dread in my stomach. I know exactly who they are going to pick.

"We will be waiting outside." I say. I lead my sisters and brother out.

"Summon three dragons Imouto." Saki orders me. I nod and summon Rio, Moe, and Minoru, my favorite dragons and the strongest.

"It's been a long time Sakura-Sama."

"Too long, but now the war is over and I will be coming home." I finish just as the ones coming with us walk out.

NORMAL POV

Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Shizune, Kuranai, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Yamato, Ebisu, Daiki, Haru, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Jia, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Tsunade are the ones that are going to Kukan.

Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Genma, Kuranai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Daiki, Haru, Tsunade, Yamato, and Saki get onto Rio. Rio is huge, his scales are green and black, his fangs are huge and dripping in poison, and he is probably one of the best flyers in Kukan. Rookie nine (Jia replaced sakura), Tenten, lee, Neji, Sai, Ebisu, and Shizune get onto Minoru. Minoru is big and blue, his scales are a dark blue, while his eyes, fangs, and tail are an ice blue. If you guessed that he had ice powers than you guessed correct. Sho, Mio, Mao, and Sakura get onto Moe. Moe is big but isn't as big as the other two, she is red and has a few pink streaks on her scales, she is one of the best dragons at fighting. The three dragons shoot up into the sky, going straight up. The leaf nin (minus sakura) scream their heads off. When the dragons get high enough to open the portal they stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Yamato asks

"We are high enough to open the portal." Sho tells the leaf nin. Sho, Saki, Sakura, Mao, and Mio start doing hand signs and a small chant. "Portal leading to the ten great tiger kings, let us fly with stripes until the moon is black, Kukan, Kukan, Kukan, moon is red, Moon is blood, moon is black." When they finish the chant a portal that looks like a big black hole opens up. The three dragons fly threw.

"I'm finally home." Sakura says breathing in.

* * *

_**Please review. Tell me if I should continue with this fanfic. If you guys think it's bad then I will delete it, if you think it's good then i will keep writing it.**_


	2. True Forms

"SAKURA!" A girl yells running up to the dragons. "I haven't seen you in ages. I'm so glad your back. Tell me everything."

"Later okay, I want to go say hi to my mom, and the other guardians." Sakura says laughing

"Alright but the second you settled back in you come over to my house okay, I'll call all the girls." The girl says running away

"Who was she?" Tenten asks. Sakura doesn't answer ignoring her.

"There are a few things you must know before we continue. One, things are nothing like the shinobi world here. Two don't tick off any shadow steppers, because they will kill you and we won't stop them. Three, you all will be staying at our house, so please don't bother anyone else in that house. Got it?" Saki says

"Who else is in your house?"

"The servants, the other guardians, and you will see a lot of our friends, most likely."

"You have servants?" Choji asks

"Yes. Here we are royalty and very well respected. We live in a mansion on Kurakato Mountain." Mao says flipping her hair

"Follow us." Sakura turns to the dragons "Thank you for your assistance." The three dragons poof back to their homes.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Sakura says. Saki nods. Sakura runs in the opposite direction.

"Where is she going?" Kakashi asks Saki

"Probably going to see Gin." Mao says giggling

"Who's Gin?" Ino asks

"Sakura's boyfriend." Sho says in a girl voice pretending to flip his hair.

"He's so hot." Mio says dreamily

"And powerful." Mao says standing next to Mio with hearts in her eyes.

"Ugly has a boyfriend?" Sai asks astonished. Mio, Mao, Saki, and Sho look confused for a second.

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen her true form." Saki says

"True form?"

"Yeah. When we go to a different world we have to have a transformation on. In this world we can show are true forms, most have two forms, your daily form, and your fighting form. So you haven't seen Sakura's true identity."

"So all this time it was just a transformation?" Hinata asks wide eyed

"Yep." Sho says

"What is her true form, daily?"

"She has pink hair down to her knees and sea foam green eyes."

"Does she have a big forehead?" Jia asks snickering

"No. She is very pretty." Mio says in a matter of fact tone

"What about her fighting form?" Genma asks Saki

"When she is in her fighting form she has silver hair and red eyes."

"Can you show us your forms?" Naruto asks

"Sure I guess." Saki does a hand sign and mutters a small chant. There's a puff of smoke and Saki transforms into her daily form.

TSUNADE'S POV

Saki does a hand sign and I hear her mutter something. There's a puff of smoke and her hair turns to a dark orange and grows to her thighs, while her eyes turn a misty blue. All in all she is beautiful, she is skinny and pretty, and looks very healthy. She smiles.

"This is one of my real forms." I look at the guys they're practically drooling.

"What about you Mio, can you show us your true form." Shizune asks softly

She rolls her eyes, but mutters a chant and does a hand sign. Her hair grows to her waist and changes pink, her eyes turn a misty blue and grow slightly bigger. She is very pretty, easily a ten if you ask me. Way prettier than I was at her age. I stare at Mao. She sighs.

"Whatever." I hear mutter. She transforms, her hair grows longer reaching her knees and it changes to a dark orange. Her eyes turn to a sea foam green, and she grows a little shorter. Just like her two sisters she is beautiful.

Your turn Sho." Kuranai says ruffling his hair

"This is so annoying, but whatever." He says stepping away from Kuranai hand. He runs his fingers threw his hair. He transforms. His hair is now orange, and his eyes are now a misty blue.

"There. Happy?" he says

"Very." I tell him. He rolls his eyes, which makes him look even cuter.

"You guys are so…" Ino starts

"HOT." Mio finishes. " We know, almost no ugly people exist in Kukan, and almost all the girls have long hair."

I see someone in the distance. It's a guy and it looks like he's carrying someone. They are laughing. I smile, this world is very nice. **But the one thing I can't believe is that Sakura never told us about all this. The two people run up to us. I look at the girl on his back, it's Sakura. **

**"I thought I told you guys to go on ahead." Sa**kura says jumping down from his back.

"In case you've forgotten, we haven't seen Gin in a long time too." Mio says

"You'll live." Sakura hisses at Mio. She turns to us. "This is Gin, one of my best friends and one of the strongest guardian princes." Sakura says. He is way above a ten. He is the sexiest guy I have ever seen. He's drop dead sexy. His hair is black with a few streaks of dark dark blue, and his eyes are black as night. I can't believe this is her boyfriend. He's hotter than an Uchia.

"She's exaggerating." He says rubbing the back of his head. AND HE'S MODEST! And he has a six pack. Yum! Of course he is way too young for me, he looks about eighteen. I look over at, Kuranai, Shizune, Jia, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, blood is gushing out of their noses.

KAKASHI'S POV

"Hey, you guys are already in your true forms." Sakura points out. She does a hand sign and transforms. Now blood is gushing out of everyone's noses. (minus her sisters brother and gin.) Sakura's true form is stunning. Her hair is down to her knees, her eyes are a dazzling sea foam green. Her eye lashes are long. Her lips are flaw free and look fruity. Her forehead is just right. She has an hourglass figure. She has to be at least a C-Cup, her butt isn't too big or too small. Her hips are to die for. She has high cheek bones and the best looking legs.

"Well now that we are all back into are forms lets get going." Sakura says completely oblivious to our nose bleeds. I can't believe that this is actually Sakura. The whole time I was teaching her, I thought she was just a weak, ugly, girl. She sure made me eat my words. I look over at Gin and her. He has his hand on her lower back. I feel something I have never felt before. I'm jealous. Waite, why am I jealous? Maybe I'm just feeling a little over protective.

* * *

_**I'll update once I get six reviews. Hope you liked. **_


	3. Dinner

"Welcome home Sakura!" a lady yells. She has long purple hair down to her lower back and lovely doe brown eyes. She is wearing a purple corset dress; it reaches ten inches below her knees. She has simple black sandals and her hair is pulled back by a white camellia clip. She looks like she is in her late thirties.

"Ai-Chan! I missed you!" Sakura yells running up to the woman and hugging her.

"I've missed you too Sakura-Chan. How was the shinobi world?"

"Boring, there was nothing cool, and the people there are so disrespectful, and I had no adventures."

"How awful." The woman says kissing the top of Sakura's head. "And who are these people you have brought along?"

"It's a long story and I really only want to explain once, so can I tell everyone over dinner?"

"Of course. And how was your trip Saki, Sho, Mio, Mao?" The lady says turning to the others

"It was alright but the shinobi were so annoying, and smelt really bad." Sho says plugging his nose for effect

"That's horrible. Now why don't you guys go in and say hi to your mother and the other guardians."

They nod. The siblings and Gin run inside. The others follow.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sakura my my, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Sakura's mother says

"About a year Kaasan."

The mother smiles down at Sakura, "Well why don't you four go to your rooms and get cleaned up and then over dinner you can explain everything? Oh and Gin you are welcomed to stay for dinner."

"Thank you Momoko-Sama but I promised my parents that I would eat with them tonight."

"Oh okay, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow it is. Bye Sakura-Chan, I'm glad your back." Gin says, he smirks then leaves.

"I'm going to go get ready Kaasan." Sakura says

Sakura walks up the grand stairs headed to her bedroom. "Waite Sakura. Will you please show are guests where they will be staying?"

"Sure. Follow me."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Kuranai this is where you will be staying. The bathroom is on the right and the closet is on the left." Sakura says opening a door to reveal a stylish bedroom. It is huge. It has a king sized canopy bed, the covers are red silk, there are about twelve red pillows, with different gold designs on them, the canopy is also gold colored. There is a huge purple fuzzy rug, and a large window on the north side of the room, with purple drapes that match the rug.

Sakura walks to the bedroom opposite of Kuranai's. "This is where you will be Shizune." Sakura opens the door. It is a very elegant bedroom. The white carpet feels like cotton between your toes and the king sized canopy bed is extremely bouncy. The sheets are a dark green, and the like fifteen pillows are a dark blue and a dark green. The drapes that are covering the gigantic window are a dark blue, the same color as the canopy.

Sakura leaves Shizune, who is still in shock at how beautiful the room is. Sakura walks to the next door, "This is where you will be staying Tsunade." Sakura steps aside so Tsunade can look at the room. The room is at least two times bigger than Kuranai's and Shizune's rooms. There is a circle bed right smack dab in the middle of the room, the sheets are a blue and the pillows are a dark pink color. The rest of the room is just as beautiful.

Sakura walks to the next door. "Kotetsu, Izumo, Guy, and Genma this is where you will be staying." Sakura opens the door. The room is probably the coolest thing ever. Sakura leaves them and goes to open the door across from their new bedroom. "Kakashi, Asuma, and Yamato, this will be your room." The room is just as cool as the last one. "Ebisu, Haru, and Daiki."She opens the next door and moves on to the next. "Jia, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten." She moves to the next door not even bothering to open it. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji." She points to the door across from that room. "Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino."

Sakura just walks away.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- Sakura's POV**

I flop down onto my bed. It is a king size, the black sheets are made out of the finest silk in all of Kukan. There are about fifteen pillows on my bed, each of them have a different design but they each are black and white, except for the middle one, that one is pink. Above my bed is a grand chandelier, I have one in my closet and one in my bathroom, and another in my room. My room is huge. On the opposite wall of my bedroom door is a huge window, the drapes are made out of silk also but they are white. My carpet is a brilliant pink. My desk is near the door of my closet. My closet is filled with tons of clothes. My bathroom is also quite big. Most of my clothes and other stuff I bought with my own money by the way. I have already taken a shower but I'm not sure what I want to wear to dinner. I get up and walk inside my closet, I decide on one of my favorite black dresses. (Link for dress is at the end of this chapter.) I decide to just leave my hair down. I grab a pair of black and green earrings.

Someone knocks on my door. "Come in

"Hey Oneechan."

"Hey Mio. What up?"

"It's just, I wanted you to help me get ready for dinner, I wanted to look nice."

"Of course I'll help you. You can borrow one of my dresses. Sit down." She sites down on my bed. I go into my closet and grab one of my smaller dresses.

She slips it on, I have to admit she looks very pretty in it. "Keep the dress Mio, it doesn't look good on me."

"Thank you Oneechan." She slips out of my room. I hear another knock at my door Mao comes in.

"Let me guess you want me to help you pick out a dress." She nods. We go into her room. I grab a dress that is way in the back of her closet.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I sit down. My mother is at the head of the table, and Tsunade is at the foot. To the left of my mom and in front of me is my big sister beside her is Mio. I'm to the right of my mother is me, and Mao is on my right. My big sister is wearing a beautiful black gown that has a slit on the side.

My mother is also wearing a beautiful gown but it is green which matches her eyes, her hair is pink like mine.

* * *

_**I will review as soon a I get six reveiws on this chapter.I'm sorry but it wouldn't let me type the links in this chapter so the dresses will be listed on my profile, and Btw Jia has black hair and black eyes.** _


	4. Dinner Part 2

"So… why don't you tell us a little about your world?" Tsunade says

"Oh well, where should I start? Ahh ha! The first great war!" Mom says "So far there have been fifteen wars. Five against other worlds, five against different races, and five against the demons. So far we have won every single one!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Bunny-Chan!"

"Kura-Chan."

"Saku-Chan!" four different girls yell from the doorway

I turn to look at them "AISHO-CHAN, Gina-Chan, HISOKA-CHAN, Korin-Chan!" I scream. They run over to us.

"We've missed you so much!" Gina exclaims

"We have the whole rest of the day planned, first we are going to your welcome back party and then we will go to the bonfire, and then we will have a SLEEPOVER!" Korin giggles

"And guess who it was that planned your party!" Hisoka shrieks

"GINNNNNNNN!" we all giggle

"The whole time you were gone he had this sad look in his eyes." Aisho says

"Do you really think he missed me that much?" I ask. Oh, I hope he did, because I think I'm in love with him.

"Of course he missed you! You should have seen his face light up when we told him you were coming back." Gina says

"Well… while we are on the subject of boyyyyyssss. What's is going on with you and Kuzuri?!" I ask Korin. Korin blushes.

"EEEE, he asked me out a few hours ago! I said yes!" Korin says we jump up and down

"Manabu and I broke up." Aisho says looking down, I hug her

"It's his loss." I say "But you know what before I left I'm positive I saw Mareo checking you out."

"Way to go Aisho!" Hisoka says "I on the other hand don't have a boyfriend or even an admirer." She says, playfully looking down

"Being single is great! A relationship is too much work." Aisho says

"We can catch up more later, let's eat!" I say

We secretly make a hand sign allowing us to talk in each other's heads.

'Are those the people that betrayed you, that you were telling us about?' Aisho asks in my head

'Yes, the one with black hair is Jia.'

'Got it.' Hisoka says

Hisoka walks up to Jia's chair. Everyone just stares at her, Hisoka wait for a moment before glaring at Jia.

"What's is your problem?" Jia asks glaring back

"You are IN my seat." Hisoka says using a glare that could make anyone wet their pants

"I was here first." Jia says

"Did you just talk back to me?! I will have you know, that I am a guardian princess and the best friend of Sakura Haruno top shadow stepper. So I will only tell you ONE MEORE TIME! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" I smirk, Aisho grins, Korin tries to cover her laughter with a coughing fit, and Gina just smirks. This is going to be a fun night.

"I would advise you to get out of Hisoka's seat." Aisho warns

"Or what?" Jia taunts. Hisoka just smiles sweetly. A too sweet smile. In a blink of the eye, Jia is on the ground her face squishing against the marble, and Hisoka is sitting down in her seat smiling sweetly like she didn't just throw a girl across the room.

Now it's Aisho's turn. I wonder what she will do. Aisho walks up to Naruto. He has a nose bleed just by looking at her. She looks away from him and holds out her hand to him palm down. He looks at her confused. Sho snickers. And we just giggle. Aisho's face is dead serious on the outside but on she inside she is laughing her head off.

"Hey ninja-san you are supposed to kiss her hand, she is royalty." Sho says catching on to our little game. Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and takes her hand a kisses it. Aisho nods and then gives Naruto an expectantly look. Naruto looks over to Sho for help. "Get out of her seat moron." Sho says

"Oh, sorry, here." He says standing up. He did not want what happened to Jia to happen to him. I'm laughing my butt off inside. This is just too easy. In case you haven't figured it out, we are just playing with them, you know, giving them a little pay back for what they did to me. Aisho sits down gracefully.

Gina's turn! Gina walks up to Sasuke and glares at him. "This seat is mine!" Gina says

"I don't care." Sasuke says rolling his eyes at her. Gina smirks. She grabs the back of his chair with one hand and with her right foot she kicks him sending him flying into the wall.

"I am Princess Gina, best friend of Princess Sakura and one of the top shadow steppers. Watch how you speak to me, I have zero tolerance for annoying weaklings like you." She growls

Korin's turn! Korin walks up to Ino. "What is our name?" she asks knowing perfectly well what her name is.

"Ino." Ino says smiling. Mao gasps as do the servants, catching on to the game. Ino looks at them. "What?"

"That is now the right answer." Mao says wide eyed

"Huh?"

"You are supposed to say, 'My name is too low for ears of your power to hear, my lady." Mao says

"Oh!" Ino blushes a deep deep red "I'm sorry, my lady, I am not used to royalty, we don't have any from where I come from. Please forgive me."

"No, no, please forgive me, I should have known you were from a low world just by looking at you. I can't expect a lowly pig to know manners or common courtesy. Please forgive me?" Korin says with an innocent face that looks truly sorry. Inside she was smirking like a crazed genius. Ino blushes even deeper if that is even possible. Ino has no idea what to say.

"Apology accepted?" Ino says it more of a question than a statement. Korin smiles.

"Now if you don't mind, could you please get out of MY seat?" Korin demands still with that fake smile plastered on her face.

"Uhhh…. Sure, of course!" Ino says hurriedly standing up. Korin sits down. I also sit down. Naruto, Jia, Sasuke, and Ino are left standing without a chair. Mom looks at them through the corner of her eye. She makes a hand sign. As do I.

'Are you just going to leave them standing there?' Mom asks in my head

'I was planning to.' I say innocently

'I will allow it, but only this once because they caused you so much pain.'

'I know, I know, but I'm still going to mess with ALL of them.'

'Just don't seriously harm them.'

'Whatever you say mommy!' I chirp in our heads. We calmly eat while the four of them just stand there.

"Mom, we are going swimming, we will be back by curfew." I say

"Okay have fun girls. Make smart choices!" she says but we (Aisho, Hisoka, Gina, Korin and I.) are already out the door in our swimsuits

"You're just going to let them run off like that?!" Kuranai says wide eyed

"They are strong girls, and can take care of themselves. I have complete faith in them." Momoko says

"But they are still children! What is someone hurts one of them?!" Tsunade says

"My sister and her friends might still be children but they are guardians, the elite of the elite. They might be young and make stupid choices, but I grew up with them so I know that they would never let one of their comrades get hurt." Saki says

"But still-"

"They would never let one of their friends get hurt, even if it means getting hurt themselves, because that is what a shadow stepper is all about. Comrades!" Mio says

"Shadow steppers protect others!" Sho shouts

"Shadow steppers are strong," Mao yells jumping up onto the table

"LOYAL," Saki screams jumping up from her seat

"Smart," Mio yells climbing up onto the table

"POWERFUL," Sho yells jumping up from his seat

"Kind," one of the servants says

"Funny," one of the cooks says coming out from the kitchen

"Headstrong," says a maid running down the stairs

"Helpful." Momoko (mom) chides

"And they always fight for their comrades!" Sho cheers

"Because that is the only reason to fight, for your comrades." Saki shouts

"You don't fight for the sake of fighting, you fight for the person fighting next to you," Mio yells dancing

"for your loves ones," Mao shouts spinning

"for your village, your home," Sho says

"for the things that are precious to you!" One of the guardians yells coming downstairs

"Every shadow stepper knows that. That is why I have faith in my daughters and her friends." Momoko says smiling

At this moment the five girls come walking back in "What happened in here?" Sakura asks looking at the people standing on the table

"We were just giving them the shadow steppers speech." Momoko says

"Oh, well the water was too cold so…" Aisho says trailing off


End file.
